Forgetting You two shot
by SasuNaruFan1994
Summary: Ikuto decides to give up on Amu. She realizes she loves him once he's gone. Will Amu get her second chance at love or will she loose him to a new girl. AMUTO TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Forgetting You**

**An Amuto Two Shot**

**Amu's Pov**

**I can't believe it we finally got rid of Easter for good with the help of the Embryo. It had been at least 6 months since then and everything has changed. Yiya got the courage to finally ask Kukai out and grow up. About a month ago she lost her Chara and got a new one. Its name is Pepper and its an older version of Pepe. Kukai said yes to her offer and they've been going out ever since. Rima also got a boyfriend which surprised everyone she finally got over her hate for Nadehiko and asked him out he said yes and now they're together too. Everything seemed to be changing even Utau's got her eye on someone new. And Tadase has finally fully forgiven me for housing Ikuto without telling him. **

**Of course I want him to ask me out but every time he's about to Ikuto shows up so he doesn't get a chance to ask. Ikuto has become such a pest lately. He tells me he loves me on a daily bases and I always call him a liar and walk off because its obvious he's just being a lying perverted jerk like always. But what's weirder is its all stopped and I haven't seen Ikuto in over a week im beginning to wonder where he is. Of course im not worried just curious.**

**Knock...Knock oh that must be him god he never gives up. I closed my diary and walked over to my sliding door to see Ikuto standing there. I sigh and open up the door. "What do you want Ikuto"? I ask annoyed. "I came here to tell you something" he says. "Well" I ask more annoyed. "Amu I came here to tell you, you win I'll leave you alone from now on. It's obvious you don't want me around so this is good bye I wish you happiness with the Kiddy King". Then he left. I rolled my eyes yeah right like he's really gonna leave me be does he think im stupid I sighed and looked the door then went to bed.**

**The next morning I walked to school like usual and met with the guardians. I couldn't help but feel distracted during the meeting thinking about last night. When the meeting was done Tadase asked me to stay. After everyone else left he said "Amu I was wondering if you wanted to" he paused because usually Ikuto would pop up at this point but to my shock no Ikuto. "go" no Ikuto "out" still no Ikuto "with" no Ikuto "me". I was in shock no Ikuto at all not even Yoru. "Um sure Tadase when"? I said with a fake smile the truth was I was worried now where was Ikuto. "Tommorow at noon meet me at the park ok". Sure I said still worried.**

**When we finished talking I walked home and waited in my room awake all night to see if he'd show up and he didn't. By morning I was really worried so I called Utau. She answered on the 5****th**** ring. "Hey Amu what's up"? She asked. "Utau have you seen Ikuto I haven't seen him in a couple days now"? I said. "Yeah, he's with his new girlfriend Kira its funny because he told me he loved you a week ago but I guess he lied". I dropped the phone I couldn't believe it he wasn't kidding he's done with me for good. I should be happy I know I should be he's leaving me alone and I finally get to be with Tadase but why does something that sounds so good hurt so bad. I felt tears pouring out of my eyes had I really been so stupid to not see it. He really did love me and I was an idiot and now I lost him. And the truth is I love him too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgetting You**

**An Amuto Two Shot**

**It's been 3 weeks since I've seen Ikuto and I just can't get him off my mind. How could I have been so dumb and I've searched for him every where but I can't find him. I know what I have to do now. I called up Utau and told her what happened and I need help getting him back. She's agreed to help me and told me how to get him back. The only way she knows. She told me she's having a concert it's 2 days from now. Her answer to my problem was "Amu write him a song and sing it at my concert not only is it romantic but when he see's he'll know how you feel". Of course I thought the idea was dumb but its my only hope now.**

**The guardians meeting was quiet today since a couple of things happened. Kukai cheated on Yiya with some girl from the baseball team. How she found out was about 2 days ago she went to surprise Kukai by bringing him bento at his baseball game. When she got there the game was over and she saw one of his team mates and asked where he was. He told her he went to the soccer field to practice so she went and saw him making out with Hima Hikara the other teams baseball star. She was in shock and ended up dropping the bento. He heard and saw her shocked she had seen them. She ran in tears and he chased her saying it was a mistake and to forgive him but she told him its over and she never wants to speak to him again.**

**Also I did something horrible. I went on the date with Tadase and after it he asked me to be his girl. I told him I couldn't which I could tell hurt him but what hurt him worse was when my phone rang and Utau left a voice mail and I accidently played it on speaker. "Hey Amu I got you message I can't believe you actually love Ikuto I thought you loved the kiddy king but I suppose Im happy you chose my brother instead call me soon ok" and it ended. I looked over to see Tadase's shocked face with tears coming out. "Is this true Amu d-do you love Ikuto"? I felt so horrible I couldn't even look at him. "I see" he said and then left.**

**I didn't try to stop him either. That's why the guardian meeting was quiet everyone was either upset at me for hurting tadase or at kukai for breaking Yiya's heart. Beep..Beep I heard and I saw Yiya pick up her cell. She glared at it and then I heard message deleted. She huffed and said "Damn Kukai". I then decided it had to be now "Tadase I need to talk to you alone". He got up and followed me with a weird expression on his face "Tadase I need to tell you that yes I do love Ikuto and im sorry if I hurt you but I can't help how I feel but Ikuto's gone now because of me and I don't know what to do"? And I cried to my surprise he hugged me and said "I understand Amu and I forgive you".**

**After we talked more he walked me home and I went straight to bed. The next morning I began writing my song Miki told me along time ago that a song comes from the mind but a good song comes from the heart. After we defeated Easter Dia was born and told me "I had finally learned how to shine". So now I have 4 chara's and a new egg called the "X" egg. When I finished my song I asked my chara's what they thought. Ran said it was good, Miki said it was beautiful because it came from the heart, Suu said it was cute, and Dia said it was nice. So now all I needed was an outfit to get on the stage with.**

**Miki told me she'd take care of the outfit, Suu made me cookies to make me feel less nervious about tomorrow, Ran cheered for me, and Dia patted me on the shoulder. I loved my chara's no matter what they always take care of me. At dinner I told my parents that I was gonna sing at the concert and my mom said she was proud of me, my dad cried and said he's never been happier, and Ami said she wanted to sing like me when she grows up. After dinner I reread my song then went to bed with a smile on my face.**

**The next morning Suu made me breakfast since my parents were out shopping, Miki told me she finished the outfit and would show it to me at the concert, Ran cheered me on some more and Dia offered to do my make up which I accepted. I spent the morning practicing singing my song. At lunch I called up the guardians and told them I'd be singing at Utau's concert and they said they'd come watch me. At dinner I ate quick because I had to be at the concert by 6 and it was 5:30 right now. After I ate I waited for Utau to pick me up and then we headed out.**

**When we got to the place the concert was being held Utau led me in and her make up artist carried her off to get her ready well I went into another dressing room. Miki showed me my out fit and painted it on me. My hair pink hair was up in curled pigtails held by X's, I had also had on a black choker with a white cat head in the middle. My out fit was a black long one sleeved, with white stars embroiding the top, a pink ruffled skirt, black fishnets, and black high heel boots. I smiled at Miki and thanked her. Dia did my make up she put a light amount of black eye liner around my eyes, and mascara. She also put some pink lipstick on me.**

**When they were all done I heard a knock at the door it was Utau "Amu you go on in 5 minutes so get out here". I ran to the door and opened it she smiled at me and said "You look awesome Amu great job Miki, Dia". We all said thanks and then followed Utau to the back stage. When we reached it she put her hand on my shoulder and said "Remember Amu this is your last shot so make me proud I told Ikuto to watch my show tonight so good luck". I nodded and she said "Go". I quickly walked onto the stage and walked over to the mic.**

**When I reached the mic I said "Hello Tokyo its so great to be here tonight so as my special gift to everyone im going to sing a song I wrote". Everyone cheered and then she spoke again. "You see everyone recently I lost someone very special to me and I took me till he was gone to realize what an idiot I was so this is dedicated to you Ikuto im sorry". **

**What Hurts The Most**

**by: Cascada**

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  


**When I finished I was in tears. Everyone began clapping some even cried. I said "Thank you" and walked off stage Utau was crying too and she hugged me. I smiled at Utau and she said "Amu do you want to stay for the rest of the concert"? I smiled and said "Nah I think im gonna head home I need to be alone for a while". She smiled sadly and said "Call me soon". I walked out side and headed home I felt my tears dripping down my face. I was so upset that I didn't realize there was a bump in the side walk until I began falling over.**

**I waited for the cement to come but it never did. I opened my eyes to see to arms wrapped around my waist. The arms lifted me and set me on my feet. "You know its not very smart to walk with your eyes closed". I felt my heart stop I'd know that voice any where "I-Ikuto" I whispered. He leaned close to my ear and said "Miss me". I turned and saw him with his usual smirk on. I grabbed him and began sobbing into his shirt I had missed him so much. He put his arms around me and held me until I stopped crying. I pulled away slowly and said "Ikuto im s-" but I was stopped by his lips. Amu he said "I heard your song so I broke up with Kira I love you Amu". I love you too and im sorry I took me so long to realize it I said smiling. And he kissed me again and from that moment on I knew I wasn't going to be plain old Amu anymore I was gonna be Amu girlfriend of the gorgeous Tsukiyomi, Ikuto.**

**The year later I was writing in my diary when I heard a knock on my window. I opened it up and allowed Ikuto in. I still couldn't believea year ago I wanted Ikuto out of my life and now he was the most important thing in my life. A lot has happened since then Kukai finally convinced Yiya to take him back by buying her a 500 dollar promise ring. Rima and Nadehiko are still together and love each other a lot. Utau got the guy she wanted and is getting married next summer. And Tadase found a girl who loves him as much as he loves her. And Ikuto and I were pretty good too. It wasn't long after the night of the concert we became an official couple, and the guardians accepted it happily glad I found the one that makes me happy. Because I know from this moment on me and Ikuto will be together, making memories, and loving each other till the end**.


End file.
